


Dinner or Supper...Anyone?

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-29
Updated: 2005-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A night in the not-so-ordinary lives of Brian, Justin and a seven year old Gus.





	Dinner or Supper...Anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Here's an episode in the domestic lives of B&J. This time with growing Gus. Enjoy! - Kaye ;o)

* * *

“I can’t believe Dad has volunteered _again_ , tonight.”

“Come now, Gussy. Give your old man some credit. I think Brian's really starting to learn.”

“Fine. Tell me, Justin, how do you tell a dinner from a supper?” 

“Is this some sort of your homework, Gus?” 

“Nutin’ like that. I jus' wanted to know if ya know the difference.”

“Well, that’s unique. Um…I say there really _isn’t_ any difference between the two. Both meals are taken in the evening.”

“Hmn...I think there is. When _you_ do the cooking, that’s a **DINNER**. But- -“

_“Justin, Gus get your asses in here. Supper is ready!”_

“Exactly! When Dad does it…definitely a **SUFFER!** "


End file.
